The Shinigami
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: After Aizen has killed her in a turn of events he suddenly realizes he can't escape what he feels for Yuzumi. Yuzumi on the other hand wants nothing more to do with Aizen but also can't escape her feelings. Reboot of 2013 story Shinigami
1. Chapter 1

Sosuke Aizen approached the bedroom of a young shinigami whom he had stolen from the Soul Society; a world of beings that sent souls onto their next destination. Aizen had troubling thoughts as he didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from touching the younger girl. He sighed as he shook the thoughts from his head and entered the room. Yuzumi recognized her position as she immediately dropped down into the bowing position, which couldn't have been very comfortable for her given the lengths of chain that bound her to her bed. Aizen beckoned her to stand as he sat on her bed removing his own shirt as Yuzumi's hands went to his back. He often came to her for massages as she was the only one that could take his stress away. He was going to miss that about her.

Once he had his fill of the back massage he turned to face the girl. She kept her gaze averted from him like she had been taught to do; only meeting his gaze when instructed to do so. Aizen made Yuzumi look in his direction as he smiled an apologetic smile in her direction. Yuzumi became confused as to why her master had given her such a look at least she was until Aizen wrapped both his hands around her throat. Yuzumi clawed at Aizen's hands as he began squeezing hard on her throat but to no avail. She looked up at his face only to realize he wasn't looking at her. She reached up and gripped onto the sides of Aizen's face and made him look her in the eyes as she gasped for air under his hands. He attempted to look away from her but her grip was tight and unforgiving on his flesh.

"I-I love you...Aizen...please don't.." She barely choked the words out from under his grip as her life was fading from within her. Yuzumi's grip loosened as she could no longer stay awake underneath the strength of Aizen's grip. She closed her eyes with a last gasp of air as Aizen removed his hands.

Outside the door, Ulquiorra was getting ready to enter the bedroom of his beloved friend when he heard the sobs coming from inside. He hurried inside to see the corpse of his friend on the bed and Aizen sobbing above her. Aizen froze when he realized that Ulquiorra had entered and looked in his direction. Aizen looked desperate as he looked back and forth from Ulquiorra to Yuzumi.

"I hoped that by killing her I would no longer love her, but, I've only hurt myself in the process. She's done nothing to me except love me and be undyingly loyal to me but I know if I save her, she'll never trust me again." Aizen was torn between his decision to save her and his decision to leave her.

"It isn't about saving her or letting her die because of her trust towards you. You kidnapped a fourteen year old shinigami from the Soul Society, hold her captive for four years, turn her into some mindless servant, only to kill her out of a whim?!" Ulquiorra's normally cold and expressionless face was full of what could've only been described as an abnormal rage that has been built through years of holding back.

"You better find a way to bring her back or so help me Aizen I will remove that pretty little head of yours right off your body and don't think I won't." Ulquiorra nearly growled the words at Aizen.

Aizen felt fear as he looked at the furious Ulquiorra that stood in front of him. He knew the only way to bring Yuzumi back was to turn her into an arrancar but could he really ruin the rest of her life like that? Aizen looked over to the far wall of the bedroom to see Yuzumi's soul standing by the window. Her chain had already started to peel away from her body which would make her a mindless hollow and she was far too precious for that. Aizen knew what he would have to do as he beckoned her to follow him from the room, which even in death, she did so loyally. This would have to work or Aizen was going to be in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzumi had awoken to find herself in a warm room on a thick plush mattress with blankets wrapped around her. She stretched as she took in the warmth of the bed and the hominess of the light wood furniture, thick white carpet, and a swirl of heat that seemed to travel through the room. The fog inside her mind cleared as she remembered Aizen killing her for a reason that was still unknown to her. She jumped out of the bed with a long flowing deep crimson nightgown falling down to her ankles as she walked to the nearest full length mirror. She gasped as she noticed the bone like collar that circled her neck then went down her spine. Her trembling hands reached up to touch the hollow hole just below her collarbone in the center of her chest. She screamed as she dropped to her knees.

Yuzumi's screamed echoed across Los Noches making Aizen jump with surprised. He worried that she may have been hurt so he hurried towards his room where she rested. He entered the room to find the third Espada Halibel holding onto Yuzumi as she cried into her arms and fourth Espada Ulquiorra standing next to them protectively. Aizen carefully entered the room with his guard up as Ulquiorra looked in his direction with an empty expression. Yuzumi looked up at Aizen with tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart break in two as he saw the broken expression in her eyes.

"Why? Why would you do this to me Lord Aizen? Why…?" Her voice trailed off towards the end as she looked down. Halibel rubbed her back, careful not to touch the mask that trailed down Yuzumi's spine, and looked up at Aizen.

"You've doomed her to a life here, Aizen. Yuzumi is trapped her without her friends and family, but now, you've made it so if her family should ever see her again they'll have no choice but to execute her. Is that really what you wanted? Are you just that selfish?" Aizen recoiled at Halibel's words but still made his advance towards Yuzumi. As he approached Yuzumi he heard one sentence that shattered his whole world.

"Don't let him near me, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra drew his sword and held it at his side with the point facing Aizen. Aizen backed up towards the entrance to the room. The cocky attitude that Sosuke Aizen once held was shattered as Aizen realized he has lost control of his strongest Espada because he fell in love with a girl who's life he has ruined. Aizen made his exit from Yuzumi's room only to come face-to-face with Gin who held his same sly smile.

Aizen pushed past Gin as he retreated back into throne room. Gin entered Aizen's room and looked at the two Espada that guarded the freshly born arrancar.

"Take her back home. I'm well aware that she may not be accepted there anymore but she needs to be back in her own world. She doesn't belong in ours anymore." Halibel looked down at the asleep Yuzumi and nodded. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance here anymore as she stood up carefully so as to not wake the sleeping child. Gin picked up Yuzumi's Zanpakuto from the closet in Aizen's room and carefully laid it across Yuzumi's body. Halibel and Ulquiorra opened up a door to the human realm and walked through silently. They located the spiritual pressure of Kurosaki, Ichigo and Kuchiki, Rukia as they advanced on the position on the two Espada members. Halibel smiled down at the sleeping Yuzumi as the two Soul Reapers approached them.

"You two, hold it right there!" Ichigo yelled as Halibel laid down Yuzumi on the ground and another portal opened up behind them. They walked back through to Hueco Mundo with a last glance at Yuzumi before the portal closed behind them. Ichigo ran up to what they had laid down and gasped at what he saw.

"Yuzumi?!" Rukia joined his side and dropped down to Yuzumi. Rukia held tears in her eyes as she looked down at her niece and touched the mask around her neck. Yuzumi began to awaken as she looked up at her crying aunt.

"R-Rukia..?"

Rukia gasped, "oh thank god she's alive." Rukia pulled Yuzumi into a tight hug as she cried tears of joy. Ichigo cleared his throat as Toshiro approached the pair with his sword drawn. Rukia stood in front of Yuzumi protectively as Toshiro looked at her with confusion. Yuzumi pushed Rukia aside as she stood up from the ground and walked over to Toshiro. He gasped in surprise as he soon realized who she was and dropped his sword.

"I-I'm home…"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzumi was lead into the Soul Society by Toshiro and Ichigo with many stares from the citizens. She knew that in their eyes she had become a monster and honestly, she agreed with them. Aizen had turned her into a monster that could never reside happily in her old home ever again and when she ultimately comes face-to-face with her father she would terribly ashamed. Ichigo opened the door to Byakuya's office and cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Byakuya looked up at Ichigo with the same cold stare he wore since the kidnapping of Yuzumi.

"We have word of Yuzumi, but, you won't like what we have to tell you." Byakuya rose from his seat quickly as he looked at Ichigo. They lead in what looked to be an arrancar which made Byakuya furious until he got a good look at the arrancar in front of him. He gasped as he looked at what his daughter had become.

"N-No, that's impossible. You would have to be killed in a violent manner or…" Yuzumi smiled sadly as her father's voice trailed off at the end. He looked at the mask around her neck and the hole in her collarbone.

"How did you die, Yuzumi?" Byakuya was visibly angry as he looked at his daughter's mask.

"I was strangled.." Her voice was raspy. Something that no one else seemed to have taken notice of except her father.

Byakuya grit his teeth as he asked the next part of his question, "by who and what?"

Yuzumi bit her lip which gave it away immediately. Byakuya was practically radiating anger as his assumption was correct. Byakuya had known that Aizen was the one responsible but he never had the proof to call for war on Los Noches but now, at the cost of his only child's life, they would be able to send in the required squads that would wipe out the Espada and Aizen's arrancars. A sudden realization came to Byakuya that made him sick to his stomach. He would have to put Yuzumi to death if she stayed in what was rightfully her home, but, if he sent her back she would still be put to death by the squads he would send in.

"It's alright, dad. You know what you have to do." Ichigo and Rukia looked at us with confusion as Toshiro looked down to the floor as well. Byakuya nodded to Toshiro and Toshiro walked up to Yuzumi with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Rukia started to say something but Yuzumi shook her head no which made Rukia back off.

"Will you be the one to do it, Toshiro?" Toshiro nodded and he tried his best not to look in Yuzumi's face. He thought back to the young fourteen year old he once played games with but that only made it harder for him to put the cuffs around her wrists.

"Yuzumi, look up at me please." Yuzumi looked up at Toshiro as he placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped her fallen tears. Byakuya returned to his stone faced look as he sat back down at his desk.

"Yuzumi, what has happened to Renji?" Yuzumi looked away from Byakuya.

"He has become a high-ranking arrancar after being tortured and eventually murdered at the hands of Espada number six Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Yuzumi's voiced had dulled into a monotone voice that signaled she had disconnected herself from those around her. Toshiro took Yuzumi and walked her from within the office but instead of taking her to the prison they both started running towards the entrance of the Soul Society. Byakuya knew that Toshiro wouldn't harm Yuzumi with the feelings he had for her so he allowed them both to escape freely with a sense of relief flowing from inside him. He would see his daughter again, that he was certain of.

-

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _I'm finding it a bit difficult to write in the third person point of view since I haven't written in it in almost four years now so I will be changing it to first person here on out. I will not be going back and editing the previous chapters to first person as that would require almost an entire days work. Hopefully all of you that are reading can be patient with me as I work on changing my newer chapters to all first person._**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzumi looked back at Toshiro as she ran from the spot they returned to the human world from. She wanted to stay by his side but Aizen had ruined that forever. She realized that by living in the human world, even in hiding, she would only bring death to herself and those she loved. In her heart she knew the only place that she could ever call home would be Hueco Mundo but by returning to there Yuzumi would be admitting defeat to the one person she couldn't stand. Although Yuzumi never wanted to see Aizen again she was defeated and would have to return to her home in Los Noches if she wanted to live her life and not be killed.

"Yuzumi, it's time to come home." She looked up to see Renji standing in it with his hand outstretched. She nodded and took his hand although still filled with doubts.

"Our friends, our family, has become our enemy. There's nothing more either of us could do in this world." The tone of Renji's voice held a mutual sadness that they both felt deep in their hearts. As Yuzumi stepped from within the portal she looked around at the endless desert surrounding Los Noches. Yuzumi felt a strong burning sensation come from her side and looked at Renji with concern. The number three had appeared on Yuzumi's rib cage.

"Renji, where is my mother? Why have I gained her number?"

"She got in a fight with Aizen and Espada number one protected him. He ended her life peacefully at least." Yuzumi began to feel an immense rage building up inside herself. She started running towards Los Noches and arrived in a very short amount of time. She went straight to Aizen and drew her sword. Espada number one Stark stood in her way but the look in her eyes made even he step aside.

"I will slaughter you Aizen. You allowed my mother to be killed and you think you can just give me her damned number?!" When Aizen heard the word mother he looked shocked to say the least. He looked up at Gin to see if it was true and when even Gin confirmed it Aizen looked at Yuzumi apologetically. Yuzumi had no time for apologies as she drew her sword and held it at his neck. His face darkened as he looked at her with a stern expression.

"Yuzumi, remove the sword and we will talk in a civilized manner. I wasn't aware that Halibel was your mother." She laughed in his face.

"Bullshit." Yuzumi was surrounded by the other Espada as she glanced around. She snickered knowing this was what he wanted. He wanted her to return so she could return to exactly what they were before but that wasn't happening. Aizen reached up and grabbed Yuzumi's Zanpakuto although the blade easily cut into his hand he held tightly onto it. He stood up from his throne and grabbed Yuzumi by the hair, he pulled her to him, and looked down at her angrily. She returned the glare as he freed her Zanpakuto from her hand and stabbed it through her abdomen. Yuzumi's legs shook but she held her ground against him as he held her by her hair. Aizen threw Yuzumi down the steps that lead to his throne but easily straightened herself out and landed safely on her feet. Her hand covered the wound he had given her but she stared straight at him a malice he'd only seen once before on her mother. Stark tried to jump her but she avoided and kicked him into his ribcage hard enough that she broke the floor with his body. Aizen's eyes were wide as he hadn't even seen her move from her spot before Stark was taken down. Yuzumi was back in Aizen's face faster than he'd ever seen her move before. As she removed her hand from her wound and grabbed Aizen's hair her wound was gone.

"Yuzumi that is enough now. Come back to me." Yuzumi looked back at Renji and nodded. She let go of Aizen and jumped down to Renji's side where she stood at his side with an expressionless face much like Ulquiorra's. Aizen regained his composure and looked down at the Yuzumi who stood in front of him then to the unconscious Stark on the floor. Yuzumi felt her number disappear and reappear as she looked down at the spot where it used to be she noticed she was now Espada number one the strongest of them all. Renji gasped in pain as he gained the number zero on his side which stood for Espada number ten currently the weakest.

"You two will join my ranks as Espada, Yuzumi shall stay with Renji in one room and they will be a team. They are to be aided by Ulquiorra Cifer in their missions. You two are dismissed." Gin took control as Aizen set in his throne dumbfounded by what Yuzumi has become. He wondered in his mind if that was going to be a problem in the future but laid those thoughts to rest as he had Grimmjow escort Stark out to the medical lab.

"What has she become, Gin?"

"A product of your desires." Aizen looked down upon hearing those words and thought to himself: this wasn't what he wanted. Now it may be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzumi sat on the bed in her old room with Renji at her side; she kept staring at the very spot that her life became almost unbearable. Thoughts of what happened in the throne room running wild within her mind as her eyes were fixated on the bed. Renji stared at her with worry as she didn't seem to respond to any movement or touch that he did. Renji started to become angry as he knew that Aizen was the reason this once happy child had become who sat before him like a statue. Renji got up from the bed and balled his fists up tightly as he prepared to go to Aizen in the throne room. Yuzumi grabbed his arm in a vice grip as she slowly raised her head to look at Renji in the eyes, he immediately noticed that her bright green eyes were now a muted shade of green; closer now to a deep emerald.

"You mustn't kill him yet." Renji shook his arm trying to free himself only fo Yuzumi to grip tighter to the point he could feel the bones in his arm break. Renji held back a grunt of pain as he looked at Yuzumi.

"And why the hell not?"

"Aizen will bring his own downfall. The Espada are surely turning on him at this point that all we have to do is wait for our chance to finish him off." Renji had never heard Yuzumi talk in such a way but nodded down at her none the less.

"Alright, I will wait then. If what you say is true then our chance will be once the soul reapers attack. You do realize that we will have to fight people that we used to regard as friends and family, don't you?" She nodded.

"I'm also aware with me having joined the ranks as Espada number one I will be the one who fights to protect Aizen." Immediately Renji understood her plan. Yuzumi was to let the reapers fight against Aizen with her "help" but she would allow their attacks through.

"Yuzumi, you know this will be the end of both of us." She nodded once more.

"I'm not afraid to die, Renji. In the Society we fought hollows each day with the thought in our minds that we could potentially die today, that has not changed now that we Espada on the opposite side. We fight for our own goals." Ulquiorra walked into the room as she finished talking. He looked at her with the same look of shock that I had when he laid his eyes upon her.

"Why does my appearance seem to come at such a surprise? My soul has been robbed from me, has it not? Meaning I have no reason to act as I once did. I am Halibel's child after all." Ulquiorra chuckled before walking to her and sitting beside her with his arm wrapped around her. Yuzumi leaned into his body with her head on his shoulder looking out to the wall. Renji sighed and walked out of the room to give them space.

"You know you're going to have to let me go, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra seemed surprised that Yuzumi knew what he would say before he even said it himself. She looked up at him with her face softening just ever so slightly.

He sighed as he looked down at her, "I'm not ready to yet."

"We're all going to perish some day Ulquiorra; We can't live forever." He nodded.

"Sometimes I do wish." He kissed her head before laying back in the bed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuzumi stood in front of Aizen dressed in the same outfit that her mother once wore. Aizen looked nervous as several Shinigami burst down the door to his throne room with their swords drawn. Yuzumi drew her sword and looked up at Toshiro as he put away his own sword. He knew that he couldn't fight the girl he once loved because it would only bring his own downfall in the end. As the Shinigami ran at Yuzumi she purposely avoided their attacks so that Aizen would be attacked instead. Aizen yelled in pain behind Yuzumi and looked down at her in shock.

"What're you doing, Yuzumi?! You're supposed to be protecting me!" I chuckled darkly as I turned to face him. Aizen as well as the other shinigami gasped when Yuzumi suddenly appeared in front of Aizen without having been seen moving from her position. Aizen began to shake as Yuzumi brought her sword up and stabbed it straight through his stomach. Aizen's face twisted in pain as he gripped at Yuzumi's zanpakuto but her grip was too strong. He coughed blood onto her solid white uniform as he looked up at her with a look of betrayal. Renji appeared next to Yuzumi as she jumped back down in front of her friends.

Yuzumi and Renji lifted their swords and dropped them to the ground. Renji wrapped his arms protectively around Yuzumi as the shinigami glanced at both of them. Toshiro was the first to step forward from the group with his sword pointed directly at Yuzumi and Renji.

"Will you be the one to do it, Toshiro?" She asked the same question she had asked him back at the Soul Society. Toshiro nodded as he stepped closer to them with tears in his eyes as he was about to murder two of his best friends.

"Are you ready, Yuzumi?" Renji asked her as he lifted her head up to look at him. She smiled sadly as Renji's lips touched hers and Toshiro ran his sword through both of them. Yuzumi let out a small pained gasp as the sword pierced her body while Renji let out a grunt of pain and held onto Yuzumi tighter. Toshiro removed his sword as Byakuya walked into the throne room and looked at the scene. At first he hadn't noticed his child and Renji, he only noticed Aizen's dead body in the throne, then he heard Toshiro sobbing and finally looked over to the scene in front of him. He gasped as he saw Renji and Yuzumi kissing with Toshiro's sword piercing through their bodies. Yuzumi's hands fell limp from Renji's face and he stared down at her with sadness as she fell limp on the sword. Byakuya hurried over to them and removed the sword while lifting Yuzumi in his arms. He rubbed her cheek as Toshiro caught Renji as he fell to his knees.

"It was a great run, Byakuya…Yuzumi is awaiting me wherever us Espada go when we finally die." Renji chuckled as his eyes started to close.

"Renji! Yuzumi!" Byakuya shook Yuzumi and looked back at Renji realizing it was too late. They were gone and he hoped that maybe their souls are at rest somewhere in the distance where he may never get to go. Byakuya laid Yuzumi down on the floor gently and Renji was laid next to her. The team of Shinigami ran from their friend's rest place in search of the other Espada who they would kill without hesitation. It was what they deserved for killing two of their own.


End file.
